


Negan x Little Doll

by devilishwriting



Series: Negan x Little Doll [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishwriting/pseuds/devilishwriting
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You, Negan/Negan's Wives (Walking Dead)
Series: Negan x Little Doll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835710
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Negan x Little Doll

Basically just a compilation of short idea's, drabbles, one-shots, etc of the adventures of Negan and his little doll.


End file.
